


feelings !

by akirabear



Category: quotev au stuff, t!disney - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, i cant write, soft thingz only, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirabear/pseuds/akirabear
Summary: everyone was gnna write angst so i said i'd write fluff/soft/romance/whatever this isread with caution bc i can't WRITE





	feelings !

it was a nice summer night, the fan blowing lightly and curtains fluttering. the selected study playlist sorted through a plethora of songs, keeping a calm frame. even the lamp seemed still in the best of ways, savoring the flavor of time. however, a certain cricket liking boy was interrupting the flow.

xia nervously sat at his desk, pencil twitching in his hand as he scribbled down answers to math problems. it was for fun, but also to try and distract him from a new found realization. 

> _**he was in love.** _

a terrifying thought for the cursed one. how could he love another if he couldn't even love himself? but he loved the feeling. he loved being in love, even if it came with tidal waves of fear and panic. xia loved it even more when he finally dropped his pencil and picked up his phone. the playlist was turned off, and instead replaced with a bright smile and rosy cheeks. 

his dark brown eyes sparkled as he looked at a picture of one of his best friends, eris. she was stunning, on the inside and out. even if she couldn't see that, he certainly did. there was nothing special about the picture, but it made him think about all the sweet things she has done for him. for example, all the times she's complimented him and made him feel a little pinch better about himself. or the time she gave him the loveliest flowers ( which he still has in a vase, by the way ).

xia cupped his cheek with his hand, dressed up in his penguin themed pajama shorts and shirt. though, he immediately drew his hand away, as his face was burning up. figuring that was enough fawning for one night he yawned and cut everything off, snuggling into the bed. 

* * *

xia heard his alarm, a recording of crickets singing to a soft melody. that was certainly his favorite song of all. however, the male decided to be greedy and reached over, careful not to knock anything down, and put it on snooze. his eyes fluttered closed again, sheets over his head, protecting him from the bright sunlight that peeked aside his curtains. 

not even ten minutes later, he jumped up hearing the beginning of big shaq's mans not hot. aron picked his backup alarm, sadly. whining a bit to himself, he reached over and shut it off for good. 

a yawn escaped his lips as she stretched a bit. then he swung his legs over, so he sitting at the edge of the bed. he kinda just kicked his short legs back and forth for a bit before xixi noticed something new. he hopped off with a tiny push, and waddled over to his white painted door.

there was a little note on a yellow sticky note and he titled his head in confusion as he read it.

> _' i hope you slept well! remember, you need to believe in yourself more. have a good day - meng. '_

and xia was gone. his heart stopped before beating again, faster than usual. a similar feeling of last night. his cheeks heated up again, and he couldn't help but smile. the boy was so thoughtful and kind to him, no wonder he felt this way.

sighing, xia tried his very, very hardest to distract himself with well, something else, but his thoughts kept wandering to his fairy friend. when he was brushing his hair. when he was brushing his teeth. when he took his shower. when he got dressed. and ran through his mind while he opened a drawer in his room and took out a special music box. the outside was rather plain, but it showed to be rather interesting as he sat down on his bed. he opened the wooden box to reveal a fictional tinkerbell in a ballet position.

his small and soft hand cranked the silver spinner and a sweet, calming melody came out as the poorly portrayed fairy spun around peacefully. xixi had gotten the music box before he met meng of course, and actually planned on selling it, but when the other and him became friends he just had to keep it. 

a smile was present on his face as he kept cranking it, images of meng flooding his mind. and he was whipped. whipped for the goddess who said she was evil and whipped for the fairy who was kinder than he could imagine. 

**Author's Note:**

> uwu im behind u


End file.
